1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of starting and terminating an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an information processing device such as a PC, etc. is once terminated and then restarted, there are various problems such as performing a resume function at the restart, etc. as disclosed by the patent document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-293619) and the patent document 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H7-271561).
Relating to these problems, the restart time from power-up is very important for an information processing device that has been widely used as AV equipment loaded with a television tuner, etc. When the information processing device is used as AV equipment, it is necessary, as with ordinary AV equipment, to be available immediately after power-up.
As an information processing device which is loaded with the above-mentioned television tuner and can be used as AV equipment, the patent document 3 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-320094) discloses an information processing device capable of switching between a TV mode in which a user can watch full-screen TV images and a PC mode using Windows.
As described above, it is necessary for an information processing device, which is loaded with a television tuner, etc., and can be used as AV equipment, to be able to start in a short time as common AV equipment at power-up.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, there has been a method of loading an information processing device with an OS for integration in addition to an OS for using the device as a PC, starting the information processing device by the OS for integration when the device is used as AV equipment after power-up, thereby quickly starting the device.
However, with the configuration of loading the information processing device with two OS's, the entire device is expensive, and each OS requires an application program to be individually developed. Thus, excess development is required. Additionally, it is a laborious process to use a PC and AV equipment in cooperation, and it is also difficult to unify the application programs to be used.